


Like Waves Upon the Shore

by fallenpetals



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: “I close my eyes, Capture the momentKeep it inside, So I won’t forgetThe sound of the water, The touch of your handPerfect weather, and a beautiful sunset…”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the summer between Seventh and Eighth year.  
> Based On: Waves by MandoPony.  
> .  
> Chapters 1-10 Originally Posted: December 2017 (Tumblr)  
> Chapter 11 Originally Posted: August 2019 (Tumblr)  
> Chapter 12 Originally Posted: March 2020 (AO3)

“You want me to do WHAT?”  
“Trick Snow into going on vacation with me.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Look, Bunce, You’re the only one I know who has the ability to get through to him.  
“Again, I ask: Why?”  
“Please?”  
“Why do you even want me to? So you can finally do away with him where there can be no witnesses?”

“I don’t want to kill him.” 

“You say you do almost everyday, and now you’ve suddenly changed your mind?”  
“I’ve… never wanted to kill him, actually. I just say that.”  
“And why exactly should I believe you?”  
“Look, are you going to help me, or not.”  
“You still haven’t given me an appropriate reason.”

“I think… Well, in an ideal world, Bunce, Snow and I don’t… have to be enemies, and I want him to feel the same. About the enemies thing. I want him to not want to be enemies.”  
“You basically just went against everything you’ve said for the past seven years.”  
“I know.”

“Is this really about being enemies?”  
“…What?”  
“Never mind, I guess I’ll help you. But if you hurt him-”  
“You’ll keep me locked in a coffin for three months, slowly depriving me of my sanity and the nutrients I need to survive?”  
“Crowley, Baz, no. What gave you the idea that anyone would do that to you?”  
“It was my first thought.”  
“You need serious help.”


	2. Simon

Penny tricked me. She said this would be a fun vacation with her, and then she ditches me and I’m stuck with Baz. In the same house. For a month.

Yeah, sure, he’s my constant roommate at school. But we’re able to avoid each other then, for the majority of the day. What good did she think it would be to stick me with him? Is she expecting us to become friends?

The thought makes my stomach turn, and I know it’s because I hate him.

Why is he so chill with this anyway? All he did was shrug when I walked in. Shrug! We’re enemies, and all he does is shrug.

I hate him!

Penny keeps telling me I’m in denial or something, but what would I be denying? She never tells me that part, just says I’ll figure it out.

So, I’m stuck here, in a beach house, with Baz, for a month. Three whole weeks.

The upside is that I can make sure he’s not off plotting.

Wait, what if he’s plotting inside of his head?  
It doesn’t look like he’s going to do anything, but I can’t put my guard down.

I’m walking through the living room, when Baz looks up at me from the couch.

“Snow,“ I tense up when he starts, but quickly relax and let him continue. “I’m going out.”  
“Out? Where?” I feel like it sounds more like a demand than a question.  
“To the water, what else is there to do around here?” He gets up, picking up a book from the table next to him, then he makes his way towards the door. “Come with me if you want, not like I care.” He gives me the same look he always gives when he’s about to attack, before sighing and walking outside.


	3. Baz

Wow, am I pathetic. I put so much effort in getting him here, and then I just ditch him to read my book.

It’s not like he’ll ever take me up on my offer, I shouldn’t have expected so much. I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to kill me yet.

So here I am, driving my dark red truck down a dirt road that leads to the ocean.

I’ve always been fascinated by water. Not as much as Fire of course, the fact that I’m intrigued by both is rather ironic.  
I’m more open about my Fire obsession, considering my families history.

I’m driving at a slow enough pace- I don’t want to hit any animals if they suddenly pop out, there’s a lot here.

I used to visit this area with Dev and Niall, so I know it well. I’m half way down the path, when I see Snow in my rear view mirror.

I stop the truck and roll my window down, confused. “Oi, Snow.” He looks over and scoffs, before walking over and putting his hands in his pockets.  
“Baz.”  
“Didn’t expect you to take me up on my offer, although you could have told me before I left.”  
“Shut up, I only decided to come so I can make sure you’re not plotting.”

Honestly, what’s his obsession with the idea that I’m always plotting against him? 

I roll my eyes, leaning over to unlock the passenger door. “Get in, Snow.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m not getting in a car with you.”  
“Truck. And it’s better than walking the whole way, isn’t it?”  
He sighs, defeated, before making his way around my truck and inside.  
“Seat belt, Snow.”  
“I’m not an idiot.”  
“You are if you honestly believe I want to kill you.”  
“…What?”

I shake my head, turning on the radio and starting the truck up again.


	4. Simon

It’s become a routine. Everyday, actually. Baz has this weird obsession with the ocean, who would have guessed? He’s a pyro. And an aquo. Is aquo even a word? If not, it is now. I said so.

Anyway, it’s a routine. Everyday he goes out, and I meet him half way down the dirt road, then he drives me to the water.

Then, he pulls out a blanket and puts it on the ground. I smooth it out because the crinkles bother me, he rolls his eyes, and then sits.

He either reads his book or stares at the ocean for hours on end. I mean, who does that? What’s so special about it?

He talks to me, sometimes, like when someone says something stupid in his book, in which case he tells me it sounds like something I would say. 

Other times, when he’s just looking out on the water, he’ll make comments about how serene it is. He seems incredibly relaxed, and it’s actually kind of beautiful.

He’s actually kind of beautiful.

Well, he would be, if he wasn’t an evil vampire who’s out to get me.

I catch myself staring at him, and quickly turn away. I feel my face heat up, I must be getting sick from being outside so much.

Yeah, that’s it.

“Snow?” Baz’s voice cuts through the silence.  
“What?”  
“What do you really think of me?”  
I don’t hesitate to answer. “I think you’re an evil git.”

That gets a laugh out of him, and I smile.

I don’t know why I smile whenever he laughs, I don’t know why I think it’s such a beautiful sound.

I mean, it would be a beautiful sound, if he weren’t the worst living creature on the planet.

“Baz?”  
“Yes?”  
“What do you really think of me?”

He goes quiet, and turns back to look at the water. “I think you’re a fucking tragedy, Simon Snow.”

I can only see half his face, but I can tell he’s smiling. Or smirking. It’s probably a smirk.  
I frown, lying down on the blanket, and then propping myself up with my arms to make myself comfortable.


	5. Baz

The month is almost over, it seemed to go by way too fast. I have no idea if I made any progress with him.

He hasn’t given me the death glare this week, so I suppose that’s something.

I decide that we’re going to go to the beach much later today- I really want to see the sunset.

“Isn’t it a bit late?” He asks me when I make my way to the door.  
“Shut up, Snow. Sunsets are beautiful, and I want to see it.”  
“You don’t know how much of a nerd you sound like when you say that.”  
I groan. “Are you coming with me, or not?”

He nods, running up next to me and grinning.  
I roll my eyes, opening the door.

This is almost exactly like our fifth year, honestly. How he’s been acting this week and half of last week. Except now, it’s a little… different. It seems almost like he’s happy to constantly be with me.

It wouldn’t surprise me if we just go right back to hating each other as soon as this trip is over.

For the past five days, he’s been riding with me in my truck the whole time, rather than just meeting me halfway. He’s always wearing that smile when he climbs in.

I know this isn’t going to last.

All I do is lose.

Currently, I’m driving my truck down the path. He’s singing along to a few songs on the radio, and I’m snickering at how terrible he is.

“Please, Snow, have mercy.”  
“THIS! GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAA!”  
“Crowley.”

I refuse to turn off the radio however, no matter how badly I make him think I want to. This whole situation is just too cute.

Unfortunately, it isn’t much longer until we get to our destination.  
We make it around 20 or so minutes before the sunset.

We’re sitting on my blanket, and he’s smiling. I’m doing my best to hide my own smile, but I’m not sure if it’s working or not.

He’s slowly been inching closer to me each time we come here- I’m not sure if he’s really realised. He’s so close, that if I move closer by just an inch, our thighs would be touching.

“Snow, stop being an idiot and look.” I tell him. He obeys, looking over to the ocean.  
“Merlin. That’s beautiful.”

‘ _Not as beautiful as you._ ’ I want to say.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” I say instead.

He punches my arm, playfully. “You’re the one who dragged me out here.”  
“Yeah, I suppose I am.”

I close my eyes, focusing on the soft sound of the waves as they crash against the shore. It’s really the most relaxing sound I have ever heard.

Simon chuckles.  
Correction: The waves are the _second_ most relaxing sound I have ever heard.

I turn to look at him and see what he’s laughing at, when I suddenly realise that his hand is on top of mine.  
I just stare at our hands, and he laughs again, interlacing my fingers in his.


	6. Simon

I don’t even realise what I’m doing until I’ve done it.

I’m holding hands with a monster.  
No, I’m holding hands with a boy.  
No, I’m holding hands with Baz.  
And I actually quite enjoy it.

I’m comfortable, sitting here with him, looking at the sunset on the water.

“S'peaceful.”  
“Yeah.”

He hasn’t pushed me away yet.

Is he going to?  
I don’t want him to.

I like feeling his hand in mine and my hand is his.  
I like feeling him so close to me.

Is this what Penny meant when she said I was in denial?

I haven’t exactly figured it out, but I think I’m getting close.

The sunset really is beautiful. This whole situation is beautiful. 

I’m on vacation.  
With Baz.  
I’m sitting on a beach.  
With Baz.  
I’m holding hands, looking out at the sunset.  
With Baz.

I think I might actually be in love.  
With Baz.

My heart is racing when I squeeze his hand, and he squeezes it back.

I’ve never felt like this with Agatha.  
Did I ever even actually love her?

For seven years, I told myself that I hated Baz.  
I think I might have been lying, and if I was lying about that, then I must have been lying to myself about Agatha too.

Maybe I only thought I loved her because I was supposed to. I’m a guy, and she is pretty girl.

I’m not supposed to love Baz.  
But I do, I think I really do.

Is this what Penny was talking about when she said I was in denial?

I turn to look at him, his hand still in mine.

I think he’s smiling.  
This silence is deafening.

It’s peaceful, yes, and I think Baz is happy.  
But this is terrifying.  
I want to know what he’s thinking.

Is he smiling because he’s figured out a way to kill me?

No, he would have already killed me if he really wanted to– he’s had more than enough opportunities.

I’m staring at him again, but I feel myself smiling.  
When did I start smiling?

He catches me looking, and his mouth twitches.

I want to kiss him.

(Wait, where did that come from?)

I quickly turn away, feeling my face heat up, and he laughs softly.

It’s such a beautiful sound, and it makes me think that he might not be so evil after all.

I want to kiss him.

(There’s that thought again.)

I don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss him, but it feels like a long time.

I want to kiss him, very, very badly.


	7. Baz

I keep telling myself that this is a one time thing. Snow and I are never going to have a moment like this this again.  
Yet, it’s so romantic that I can’t help but enjoy myself.

Maybe I did it. Maybe I actually got through to him. 

I catch him looking at me, and he turns away.

Maybe I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

It’s getting late, and I know we should be heading back soon.

I can’t bring myself to end this. I can’t bring myself to get up and walk back to my truck. We’re not getting a moment like this again, and I want so badly to make it last for as long as possible.

There’s nothing that can get me to stop smiling.  
He’s so close. He’s so calm, and I could kiss him right now if I really wanted to.

But he’s still looking away, and I wouldn’t want to startle him.

This is enough. Holding hands is enough.

I sigh, resting my chin in my hand. 

I want to tell him everything, I just want to let it spill out.  
But I know this is only a one time thing.

Hand holding can be romantic, yes, but it’s also something that happens between friends. Does he want to be friends? Is that what this is? I’m not sure. I don’t want to ask, it would be a stupid question.

My heart starts racing again when he rests his head on my shoulder.

I shouldn’t get so worked up over such a small action. Bunce rests her head on his shoulder all the time.

“…Baz?” His voice breaks our comfortable silence.  
“What?”

For a split second, I imagine him confessing that he’s been in love with me for years. And then, I imagine turning and spitting on his perfect cheeks. Then, I’d lick the spit off, before moving to his lips.  
Because I’m fucking disturbed.

Instead, he points to the sky. “Stars.”  
My gaze follows his arm, and I see exactly where he’s pointing. “I can see that, Snow.”  
“S’beautiful.”   
“Yeah,” They are quite lovely. “You are.”

“...What?” I feel him tense up momentarily, and I realise what I said.   
“They are.” I blurt out, quickly. “The stars are beautiful, Snow. Not you. You’re hideous.”

He giggles softly, and I’m fairly certain there’s at least a faint blush on my cheeks.  
He relaxes again, but now I feel him hugging my arm.  
“Thanks, Baz,” He whispers. “You’re not so bad yourself.”


	8. Simon

“Thanks, Baz. You’re not so bad yourself.” I bite my lip as soon as those words leave my mouth.  
I just technically called Baz beautiful. To his face, nonetheless.

After he processes it, he makes some sort of squeak, and I relax again, chuckling. 

We fall into another silence, and the thought of kissing him enters my mind again.

I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him and never stop.

I’ve had these kind of thoughts before, but never all at once. And I’ve always ignored them. But I can’t ignore them when they’re bombarding my mind like this.

And he’s so close, and his lips are so far.

I wonder if he would let me kiss him, or if he would push me away if I tried. I’m still hugging his arm, and he hasn’t done anything to stop me, so maybe he’ll let me have one kiss.

Maybe I will kiss him. Just a peck, I don’t want to seem as desperate as I am.  
(I don’t even know why I’m so desperate.)

I feel like I’ve repressed… whatever these feelings are… for a long time, and it’s trying to come out all at once.

I yawn, readjusting myself against him.

“Are you tired, Simon?”

Simon. He just called me Simon.

I suddenly can’t form words, so I just nod, looking up at him.

I want to kiss him.  
(That thought won’t stop.)

He sighs, standing up, and pulling me up with him.  
“Snow,” He laughs a bit. “I’m not dragging you all the way back to my truck. Let go of my arm.”  
“Don’t wanna.”

I want to kiss him.  
He groans, and I want to kiss him.

He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “You’re lucky I love you,’ or maybe I’m just imagining it. I feel my face heat up again.

He starts helping me walk towards his truck. It’s not that I’m lazy, I’m just tired, and confused, and overwhelmed by my own thoughts.

When I get overwhelmed, I either go off or get super tired. I’m glad that it’s currently the latter.

I’m confusing myself a lot tonight. Why do I want to kiss him so much? I’ve never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss Baz right now.

Am I gay? Have the stars awakened something in me? Or was this just a long time coming?

I don’t know. I’m too tired to think. I don’t really like thinking, it always overwhelms me.

“S’pointless.” I say out loud without realising. By this point, he’s put me in the passenger seat, and he’s about to close the door.  
“What’s pointless?” He looks at me, and I look at him.

I want to kiss him.

“Thinking. S’pointless.”  
He cocks an eyebrow “What have you been thinking about, Snow?”  
My eyes immediately dart down to his lips.

I want to kiss him.

I can’t respond, I’ve lost the ability to speak.

I want to kiss him.

And then, _he_ kisses _me_.


	9. Baz

I don’t know why I decided to kiss him then.  
It was short– I was too nervous to let it continue for much longer.

I just kissed him. I just kissed Simon Snow.

And then, I slammed the truck door in his face.

Now, I’m sitting in the drivers seat. I glance over at him– he fell asleep shortly after I started driving.

I kissed him.

His face is stuck in my mind: a combination of tiredness, surprise, and confusion.

But he hadn’t shown a hint of anger.

I pull up to our shared rental– we only have it for about 3 more days.   
I sigh, resting my head against the steering wheel for a moment.

I kissed him.

I sit back, glancing at Snow, before opening my door.  
Normally, I’d just leave him in the truck.

Instead, I walk around and open the passenger door. “Snow.”  
No response.

I gently nudge his arm. “Snow. Wake up.”  
His eyes open halfway, and it takes everything in me not to kiss him again.

“What…?” He mumbles. I roll my eyes, shaking his arm.  
“Snow. We’re here. Get up.”

He groans, before finally obeying. He unbuckles his seat belt before looking at me with tired eyes.

“I’m not dragging you to the door.” I roll my eyes.  
He whimpers, and I sigh, giving in.  
“Fine.” I say, pulling him out of the truck and putting his arm around my shoulders.

Crowley, how tired is he?

He smiles at me, and my stomach churns in the best way.

I clear my throat. “I’m only helping you to the door. I’m not your slave, Snow.”

He nods, but I’m not sure if he’s awake enough to process anything.

We manage to get inside in a decent amount of time. I stop dragging him with me, dropping him to the floor with a thud.  
That sure wakes him up.

“Baz!” He whines. “What was that?!”  
“I told you, Snow,” I smirk. “I’m not your slave.”

He pouts at me, and I chuckle at him.

After some silence, he mumbles something, and I cock my eyebrow. “What did you say?” I ask, genuinely curious.

His face turns red, and he looks away.

“Snow. What is it?”  
He shakes his head, before running up to his room.


	10. Simon

I rush to my room and immediately pull out my notebook. I feel like I’m going to collapse soon if I don’t get these feelings out.

I jot down every thought running through my head. All the things I’ve wanted to do to Baz but never realised. 

The kiss, and how it was way too short.   
Whether or not it was a dream.   
The sunset we saw today, that beautiful sunset.  
How it felt to hold his hand, unafraid.  
The soft expression he wore as we watched the waves.  
The wanting to kiss him so desperately that it became overwhelming.

How he kissed me first.

Was he able to read my mind or something? Can vampires do that, read peoples minds?

Writing everything down doesn’t help like it normally does. Maybe it’s because this isn’t school related.

I climb into my bed, flipping through the notebook absentmindedly.  
I land on a page that Penny wrote on when she stole it a while back, in fourth year. My eyes skim through it.

It’s a poem she wrote about books, of all things. Despite the subject, it’s actually a beautiful piece.   
I wonder if she still writes poetry.

I’ve always been a fan, but I’ve never actually been able to write any of my own poems.   
Whenever I try, my mind goes blank.

I prop a few pillows against the wall and lean against them, closing my eyes.

This is exactly why I don’t like to think. Whenever I think of something, I can’t stop.

Baz kissed me.   
(And I want him to do it again.)

I look back down at Penny’s poem.  
Maybe I should try writing one again.  
It’s been years, and now I actually have something to write about.

Penny has always told me that people use poetry as an outlet for their emotions, and I really need an outlet right now.

I flip to a clean page, picking up a pencil from my bedside table.


	11. Bonus: Passport Not Needed (Penny’s Poem)

Travelling to new worlds you’ve never been before  
There is no need for a passport if you want to learn more  
Dragons, monsters, magic, demons  
Can be found alongside wagons, mobsters, historic covens  
It doesn’t matter who you are or where you live  
You can travel back to 1986  
And befriend a pair of misfits  
Romance, horror, tragedy, comedy  
There are thousands of possibilities  
Don’t let anyone tell you not to read  
Why anyone wouldn’t is a mystery


	12. Bonus: Why Did He Kiss Me? [Simon’s Poem]

Thoughts run through my head   
But I can’t separate them   
Images of the boy who slicks his hair back  
Like he’s in some 80s monster film 

Years and years have we fought   
Ever since I have met him   
But now I can’t extinguish the thought   
That I want to kiss him 

She was right about my denial   
I never would’ve guessed it was this   
All this time he’s made me feel like a child  
Now he’s shocked me with a single kiss

Was this all just set up?  
I’ve always told myself he was an evil git  
Am I actually in love   
With Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch?

Everything is so confusing   
I don’t know what to say   
Why is it so relaxing   
When I see him watch the waves?

I think we’ve been bonding   
But I’m scared it won’t last   
We’ll just go back to fighting  
As soon as we get back

Why did he kiss me?  
Why was it so short?  
What does it mean?  
Why did I realise I loved him before?

I always thought we’d kill each other  
Hatred is what we’ve shown  
Yet this month we spent together   
Is the first time I’ve ever felt at home

I want to tell him how I feel  
I want him to kiss me again  
But the fear I have is too real   
That whatever we might have 

Will end


End file.
